battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 23
The twenty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Kiki battles three sages for the MonkeyTwelveGodKing. Summary Kiki wanders the desert, remembering Shishi's words. She believes she's close to the shrine holding the MonkeyTwelveGodKing. On the ship, Shunta and Mei have a practice battle. Shunta wins, thanks to having two 12 God-Kings. Shunta believes that he has to be a hero, thinking of all the people who cheered him on as one at the seaside town. Kinoto is glad that he's finally becoming self-aware of his role. On the deck of the ship, Yoku stands alone. He acknowledges that Shunta has gotten ahead of him now. This makes him more determined to get another 12 God-King for himself. Finally, Kiki discovers the shrine. But a mob of people in monkey masks emerge from it. Their leader, a man named Bihi, requests that she leave, as outsiders aren't welcome. He explains that their land, tied to the yellow hero, is protected by the Keymon clan. Hearing this, Kiki reveals her identity to the people. This pleases them, as they realize she was the one they were waiting for. Bihi explains that the yellow hero instructed them to find the yellow God-King card after the 12 God-Kings were scattered, and to not let anyone touch it. The exception, of course, is that hero's descendant. Kiki is invited inside the shrine. Bihi calls out three sages, each with a designated color of red, white or blue. The sages approach Kiki, but are repulsed by her. They sense darkness and treachery around her, and refuse to hand over the MonkeyTwelveGodKing. Bihi is shocked to hear this. Hearing their refusal, Kiki isn't bothered. She challenges the sages to a battle all at once, saying she'll take it herself. Although the sages believe her to be foolish, they accept. Kiki decides to deal with the multiple opponents by taking them down one at a time. She deals with the red sage first. The two which remain play carefully, to prepare for the burst Kiki set. They believe it's Yourai Spark, which she used earlier. However, it was Cleopatras. Once she gets it out, she quickly deals with the white sage. Finally, she takes out the blue as well. He asks her why someone with her talents would use the 12 God-Kings for her own gain, and criticizes her for shaming the name of a hero. This angers Kiki. She questions how people who stayed locked up for years could know anything about her family's regrets, and her own pain. After the battle ends, Kiki takes the MonkeyTwelveGod-King. As she leaves, Bihi still tries to plead with her, wondering why she would betray their hopes. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Flash timing is explained. Matches Kiki vs. Red, White and Blue Sages Cards Used Red Shining-Bladra Light-Bladra White Igua-Buggy The Sacred Gaebolg The Gigantic Thride-Gelm Yellow The WiseBeast Sphinx The BeautyHero Cleopatras Divine Demon-God Gatoblepas Yellow Recover Fruit Change Yourai Spark Blue Dictator-Caesar The BattleDragon Elginius Warthog Kong Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Bihi- Tetsuo Goto *Blue Monkey- Kenichirou Matsuda *White Monkey- Hironori Kondou *Red Monkey- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Little Monkey- Nichika Omori *Monkey Mask Battler- Haruhisa Suzuki Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard/Episode Director- Hikaru Yamaguchi *Animation Director- Tomoko Ishida Category:Episodes: Double Drive